Joker
by J0k3rJK
Summary: Todos os inicios, tem uma razao, este é o inicio da razao de uns dos maiores superviloes algumavez falados, em Bandas desenhadas o inicio de Joker...
1. A Cicatriz

I- Cicatriz

Quantas vezes perguntamos o porquê?

Quantas vezes perguntamos como?

E quantas vezes, perguntamos, quando não queremos saber a resposta...

Uma mera resposta, pode fazer ferida, e ferida transforma-se em cicatriz, e a cicatriz não é o fim, mas pode ser o principio de algo...

Eu vivi a minha vida toda a coleccionar cicatrizes, feridas que curam sem deixar qualquer tipo de marca.

Tudo começou em 1989, no meu 18º aniversario, a minha mãe doente, e o meu pai bêbedo, e eu fechado no celeiro da nossa barraca.

Cerca da uma da manhã, os gritos do meu pai começavam a entuar pelas paredes de madeira.

A razão?

Não, sei sinceramente, mas muito provavelmente era porque a minha mãe estava sempre doente, e não fazia o que ele queria.

Na casa toda só se ouvia "CRISTINAH, CRISTINAH!" (era o nome da minha mãe)

E em poucos segundos comecei a ouvir os grandes e rocos gritos da minha mãe, a curiosidade possuiu-me, subi as escadar do celeiro, tão rápido que mal me lembro de o ter feito, chegando a cozinha vi a cena que mais me marcou, a minha mãe encostada ao armário da cozinha meia despida, e o meu pai, com uma cerveja na mão...

" Deixa-me, por favor..." Dizia a minha mãe

"Fazes o que eu quero!" O meu pai gritava 5 em 5 segundos

No momento em que o meu pai, ia mandar com a garafa de cerveja à minha mãe, ela agarou numa faca que estava bem próxima dela.

O meu pai sente-se ameaçado e tirando a faca da mão da minha mãe, espeta-a sete vezes no peito dela, matando-a instataneamente...

Ele ria-se tão alto, mas tão alto, que as gargalhadas dele pareciam as de um lunático. Com a minha mãe no chão, esvaindo-se em sangue, ele virou-se para trás e vendo-me, coreu na minha direção com um olhar pesado. O suor que lhe caia da cabeça era espesso e seco.

Chegou-se bem ao pé da minha cara e disse " Porque estás tão sério?"

Eu, com medo da reação dele, fiquei calado e conti as lagrimas. Mas ele não desistiu...

"Porque estás tão sério, rapaz?" Ele continuava a dizer

Eu baixei a cabeça com muito medo mas ele levantou-ma com bastante força e disse "vamos por um sorriso nessa carinha!"

Puxou a mão que tinha a faca atrás, e com bastante força mandou-me uma chapada, com a faca, fazendo um grande corte e abrindo-me a boca, deixando-me de rastos no chão.

A bebedeira era tal, que o meu pai não ficou muito tempo em pé. Depois de esfaquear a minha mãe e de me deixar a sangrar no chão, foi-se deitar, como se nada fosse... É incrivel o meu pai... O monstro que me criou.

Sem forçar e arastando-me, fui ter com a minha mãe. Eu tinha os olhos com tantas lágrimas, que mal via o caminho.

Abracei-me à minha mae, morta, e jurei, que nada disto iria ficar assim...

Limpei as lagrimas dos olhos e amarrei um lenco à volta da cabeça fechado a boca. Fui ao quarto do meu pai, com a mesma faca na mão. Levantei a mão, e espetei-a sete vezes no peito dele. Tal como ele tinha feito à minha pobre mãe. Não tive outra reação a não ser fugir daquela cabana...

Parei na cidade mais próxima, onde me cozeram a boca e me traram. Alimentaram-me e tudo, mas não me curaram as mazelas daquela noite...


	2. II- A Faca

Uma rosa, tem varios significados: amor, morte ou simplesmente um gosto por flores.

Para mim, nenhum deles. Eu, simplesmente, nunca namorei, nunca morri e não gosto de flores. Mas, se alguma vez eu morre-se, nao quereria que me metessem flores no caixão. Se algum dia namorar, nunca darei uma flor porque... a única pessoa que eu amei, amava flores, e esta morta...

Depois de sair da cidade, tive de me esconder num sítio onde não me encontrassem, pois era maior de idade, e tinha cometido um crime. Fui procurar ajuda a uns agricultores a cerca de 500km da cidade. Os agricultores rejeitaram-me, pois o meu aspeto não era o melhor, e como forma de gozo, disserem que o circo estava na cidade...

Eu olhei fundo nos olhos num dos agricultores e fui-me embora.

Pelo caminho pensei_... "E se eu fosse mesmo para o circo? Eles são estranhos, não se iriam importar por eu ter a cara neste estado. E, para além disso, eles estão sempre em digressão, nunca estando no mesmo lugar. Assim, eu consigo fugir..."_

Voltei para trás, indo para a cidade, onde rapidamente vi uma carrinha do circo gigantesca. Meti-me à frente dela e foi obrigada a parar.

Lá de dentro saiu um homem alto, gordo, com uma grande barba e com uma pala no lugar de um olho.

Ele veio da minha direção "Sai da frente" ele disse com ar arrogante e grosso.

Ele não tinha reparado nas minhas feridas, mas mesmo assim eu disse que precisava de trabalho e perguntei se ele tinha algum para me dar.

"Estamos cheios" Ele disse- me num tom amargo e depreocupado, virando-me as costas.

Eu baixei a cabeça e começei a andar para trás, até que ele diz " A não ser que..."

Eu rapidamente levantei a cabeça, e disse " sim?"

O homem virou-se para mim e ergueu uma sobrancelha e com um sorisso disse " O nosso ultimo palhaço roubou-nos, e nós pensamos em dar-lhe um castigo, muito... Doloroso. Mas como tu percisas de trabalho e nós eventualmente, precisamos de outro palhaço. Tens essas feridas na casa, se as pintarmos, elas não se notam…, "

" Eu não percebi o que quer que eu faça" Ripostei-

" Bem, tu e o meu palhaço vão ter de andar a luta até...digamos... À morte!"

Eu pensei muito bem na proposta diante dos meus olhos. _Eu posso morrer, mas também posso ficar vivo e sair dali_. Pensei para mim mesmo.

A raiva no meu coração e no meu pensamento disseram que sim, mas a boca continuava calada... O que me ocorreu dizer foi " dá-me uma faca e diz-me onde está o palhaço"

Ele expulsou um sorriso, e passou me uma faca, dizendo para o seguir, e levou-me para dentro da carrinha. Láa dentro, estavam pessoas muito estranhas. O cheiro era desagradável, e o ambiente não era o melhor.

Ele chamou o palhaço, que veio ao seu encontro. O palhaço era um homem alto cheio de cortes na cara, todo mal pintado, com o cabelo verde comprido, e os músculos dele eram maiores que a minha cabeça.

Ele meteu-se à minha frente com uma catana na direçao do meu olho esquerdo, e mandou-me um beijinho.

Correu na minha direção e chegando ao pé de mim deu um grito, " morre!"

Ele ergueu a catana no ar e ao lançar-se contra mim eu desviei-me. Com muita rapidez, espetei a pequena faca que me tinha sido atríbuida, nas costas dele e cortei-o desde o pescoço até à zona do rabo, fazendo com que ele caisse imóvel no chão.

No chão, ele olhou para mim e directamente nos meus olhos. Eu so lhe tive tempo de lhe perguntar o porquê. O porquê de estar tão sé seguida, atirei-lhe a faca bem para o meio da testa... matando o palhaço e ficando com o cargo.

Depois de morto, tirei-lhe o seu colete verde, e o sobertudo roxo, vestindo-os. Olhei para o homem que me deu a faca e perguntei "Quando começo?"


	3. II-Ela

Há vários tipo de monstros: os das histórias, os que são reais, os que são uma transformação devido a algum acto, entre outros.

Desde aquela noite, a pergunta que me esta na cabeça é.

Porquê?

Não tinha percebido o porquê daquele acontecimento, mas, sem dúvida alguma percebi o "como".

Tiramos o corpo fora da carrinha ao pé de um grande rio.

Sentei-me , num banco dentro da carinha, e tinha a certeza que aquele circo não era normal. Era uma espécie de circo dos horrores onde haviam muitas pessoas com mazelas na cara. Mas de todas as pessoas, fiquei focado numa rapariga. A rapariga era alta, tinha os cabelos pretos lisos e olhos grandes e verdes. A cor branca da pele, aquecia um sentimento em mim à muito adromecido. Fiquei com várias vontandes quando a vi... Mas não sabia o seu nome.

O homem da pala perguntou-me a minha história, e o porquê de eu querer ir para aquele circo.

"Sempre gostei de palhaçada" disse eu simplesmente.

Ele ripostou, dizendo " então tens de ter um nome de palhaço"

Eu concordei e a tal rapariga sentou-se ao meu lado e disse " joker"

Eu fiquei surpreendido, mas como não a conhecia tive de perguntar o seu nome. Ela alterou a sua expressão e disse que queria saber o meu primeiro. Eu, sem grande reação disse o meu nome e ela com a voz meiga e doce disse " eu sou a laura, prazer" rindo-se.

No momento em que ela soltou a primeira gargalhada o seu sorriso floriu em mim, mas como é evidente doí-a, devido as feridas que aos pouco se transformavam em cicatrizes.

O gajo da pala fudeu-me o raciocinio, quando se riu e disse que "joker" se enquadrava em mim devido ás minhas feridas.

A laura agarrou na minha mão e ajudou-me a levantar. Depois. Levou-me para uma espécie de camarim naquela carinha ( sim, a carrinha era bastante grande)

Sentou-me na cadeira e começou a falar comigo. Disse-me que era trapegista e que amava andar em cima da fogo. Disse-me também, que tinha 20 anos, e que foi para o circo porque era orfã e o Rian (o gajo da pala) a acolheu como ninguém mais tinha feito.

Enquanto me contava estes detalhes, ela comecou a pintar-me a cara, fazendo com que parece-se a de um palhaço de circo. Pintou-me os olhos de preto e de seguida a cara com pó de arroz. Por fim, e pintou-me a boca com o seu batôn, da ponta de uma ferida, à outra.

Deu-me umas calças rochas de bombazine e pediu-me para vestir o colete e o sobretudo. Deu-me também uns sapatos castanhos, e uma malinha para meter a pequena faca que o Rian me tinha dado. Perguntou-me porque não deixava crescer o cabelo e eu ia dizendo que a minha mãe não gostava. Mas conti-me e disse apenas que nunca me tinha ocorrido. Ela também me disse que se algum dia eu o deixa-se crescer, iria ficar lindo. Especialmente com o cabelo meio esverdeado.

Chegamos ao circo, que parecia um castelo negro e sinistro, só com um portão para sair e entrar. Havia marcas de sangue nas torres, e aí nesse momento apercebi-me que sim. Que era um circo dos horrores.

A doce Laura, levou-me a minha cabine onde eu me podia acomodar e disse que eu tinha de ter um acto no circo e que devia pensar num.

Nessa noite, aconteceu algo muito estranho e rápido. Uma coisa que agora que penso bem me arrependo, mas que nessa noite foi a melhor coisa desde a morte da minha mãe...

Essa situação passou-se depois de eu me deitar na cama com um colechão que estava rompido...


	4. III- O Acto

Existem momentos bons, e momentos maus, os bons são recordáveis por um certo tempo, os maus, deixam manchas, no lugar do coração, pó nos pulmões, e uma pitada forte de raiva no estômago e nas goelas...

Naquela noite essa raiva, mancha e pó desapareceram.

Laura entrou no meu "quarto" só com um vestido de dormir, perguntou-me se eu lhe emprestava uma coberta pois estava com bastante frio. Emprestei-lhe a única coberta que tinha, o olhar escaldante dela, dava a entender que não era bem isso que ela estava lá a fazer, pois era verão e estava muito calor.

Fiquei calado durante uns segundo a olhar para ela enquanto ela baloiçava de felicidade como uma menina que recebeu uma nova barbie. Comecei por soltar um pequeno sorriso e perguntei o que se passava, ao que ela me respondeu que estava feliz por me ter conhecido, e também soltou um sorriso, eu fiquei impressionado pois o meu aspecto não era um melhor... bem já não estava mau de todo, só parecia um palhaço...um palhaço com raiva...

Ela começou a aproximar se de mim, mando a manta para o chão, perguntou se eu tinha algum tipo de relacionamento, eu respondi que não e que nunca tinha tido.

Ela soltou outra gargalhada e disse baixinho, "então... e sentes te atraído por alguém, lá da tua barraca" eu respondi que não porque a barraca ficava muito distante da cidade e que só lá tinha ido uma vês.

Ao que ela ripostou " e sentes-te atraído por... sei lá...mim..."

Eu fiquei bastante incomodado pois não gostava da sua aproximação, eu levantei-me e disse que sentia mais ou menos, pois ela era muito bonita e não queria desonra-la...mas ela respondeu-me dizendo que era órfã e que já tinha perdido a dignidade há muito tempo, e de seguida atirou a sua veste para o chão, deixando que eu observa-se o seu corpo... não vou menti, algo em mim mudou naquele momento, as minhas pernas começavam a andar sem eu mandar, os suores escorriam pelo pescoço e testa borrando a minha pintura.

Ela aproximava-se cada vez mais, até que me agarrou na cintura e beijou-me. Nesse momento em que ela me beijou, senti um sentimento diferente, e tal raiva, mancha e pó desapareceram completamente. Achei que estava apaixonado... Deitamo-nos no meu colchão roto, e tive a minha melhor noite de sempre, experimentei coisas que não sabia que se podia experimentar.

O toque dela, a respiração, eu fiquei louco completamente. No dia seguinte, acordei ao lado dela como é evidente, ela estava despenteada, e toda... como hei de dizer... toda, "tocada" tinha nódoas negras por todo o corpo, e eu pensei para mim "ela não tinha isto ontem à noite quando veio ter comigo."

Ate que também acordou. Eu de seguida perguntei-lhe o que se tinha passado, e ela disse que tinha sido eu a fazer aquilo. Fiquei calado durante uns poucos segundos até que me apercebi, que ela não estava a mentir.

Ela abraçou me e disse que não fazia mal, que compreendia. Eu perguntei-lhe o que tinha sido, ela respondeu com que a chama que tinha nos olhos estivesse apagada " tiveste um pesadelo, e só gritavas : MÃE! MÃE! MÃE! NÃO! E batias-me como se te estivesses a defender de algo, eu percebi logo que tinha sido por causa daquilo que tinhas passado, abracei-te, com grandes dores e a chorar, mas não há problema, eu percebo, não te preocupes..."

Eu fiquei transtornado, pois tinha sido a primeira noite com ela, e tinha levado uma carga de pancada de mim... Disso estou arrependido e naquele momento, a goela secou, não deixando passar, qualquer tipo de gosma.

Ela levantou-se e começou aos pulos... nua... e a gritar para eu me levantar que o dia estava lindo e eu tinha de ensaiar o meu acto, pedi-lhe para me pintar a cara da maneira que só como ela sabia.

O circo de horrores, começou a ficar com cor, e muito animado.

Sentei-me já vestido, sempre com as mesmas vestes pois não tinha mais... E ela ao pintar disse-me "sabes, tens de aprender a pintar-te a ti mesmo, Joker, eu nem sempre vou estar cá para ti"

Eu levantei-me da cadeira e beijei-a, e disse que sempre que eu tivesse com ela, ela estaria comigo, mesmo, que algo de mal acontecesse.

Depois de pintado aprumadinho e feliz... sim eu posso dizer que estava feliz, pelo menos naquele momento.

Mas nem sempre seria assim, eu nunca pensei que o que aconteceu daí em frente fosse acontecer...


End file.
